Problemas de familia
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Moira envía a sus "nietos" Artemis y Roy a dar una entrevista, pensando que es la solución para mejorar la imágen pública de su familia. No se imagina que podría resultar totalmente contraproducente y hasta peor!


**Hola! Aquí les traigo esta nueva historia :3 Espero que les guste, estoy planeando más capítulos, llevo pensando mucho en esto…**

 **Por favor coméntenme qué les parece ;)**

.

-Hola, buen día a todos- sonrió la encantadora mujer, sentada en el habitual sillón color crema donde aparecía cada programa- Hoy les tengo una sorpresa muy especial. Como invitados al programa hemos traído a dos de los adolescentes estrella de Star City y seguro ya se imaginan de quiénes hablo-

En la pantalla tras la conductora apareció la fotografía de unos críos, un niño y una niña, los dos estaban jugando en un parque y se veían incluso contentos.

-Estos jóvenes han estado bajo la mira de los medios de Star City desde que eran pequeños pero pocas veces si no es que nunca antes han dado una entrevista como nos la van a dar a nosotros. Por favor reciban a Artemis Crock y Roy Harper- pidió evidentemente animada.

Muy a pesar de sus palabras y del entusiasmo del público, al set entró sólo una joven, aunque eso sí, con toda la seguridad del mundo. La chica lucía muy bien, sus ojos azules combinaban con el celeste de su vestido y su cabello rubio ondulado caía en cascada sobre su espalda.

Ella entró sonriente como si nada y se acercó a la conductora, quien a pesar de su estupefacción mal disimulada se levantó a saludarla.

-Hola, Artemis, ¿cómo estás?- le sonrió al fin reaccionando- Por favor siéntate- la invitó, señalándole el sofá a un par de metros de distancia.

La joven se sentó sin dejar de sonreír encantadoramente en ningún momento, estaba tan bien entrenada que ni estar ahí era demasiado.

-Hola, muchas gracias por invitarnos- saludó a la mujer con una expresión tan convincente que podría haber engañado a la audiencia entera.

-No, gracias a… gracias a ti por venir- fue su manera de decir "¿No iban a venir los dos?".

La adolescente captó de inmediato la indirecta y se apresuró a aclarar.

-Yo estoy cien por ciento segura de que mi hermano va a…-

-¡Ya llegué!- tanto la conductora como todos los presentes al instante dirigieron su atención

-Pues más vale que haya salido bien, Oliver- Moira Queen no había dejado de despotricar desde que se sentaron ella y sus dos hijos en la sala de estar de la Mansión- No sabes cuánto depende nuestra imagen de esto-

Oliver rodo los ojos. Pero que exagerada…

-Claro que salió bien, mamá- iba a agregar "¿Qué podría haber salido mal?" pero decidió no tentar su suerte- Era sólo una entrevista-

-Una entrevista que dieron tus mocosos- remarcó la mujer- Y a esos no los subestimo, bueno, en especial al crío ese tuyo que la verdad no hace más que atraer publicidad y de la mala-

Pero antes de que Oliver pudiera replicar, Thea intervino.

-Ya mamá, shhh, ya empezó, mira-

La mujer mayor puso los ojos en blanco pero guardó silencio y puso atención a la pantalla.

-Después de este pequeño retraso…- comenzó la conductora, quien literalmente había estado saludando a Artemis cuando Roy había entrado por una de las salidas de emergencias del set mientras gritaba que ya había llegado- Podemos comenzar de nuevo- tomó asiento en uno de los sillones mientras que los jóvenes se sentaban en el sofá cercano a ella- Buenas tardes a todos, estamos aquí con los dos adolescentes estrella de Star City: Artemis Crock y Roy Harper! ¿Cómo están muchachos?-

-Hola Kristy- Artemis le sonrió. Si algo hacía bien era mantener la compostura, además era muy buena actriz, eso todos los del equipo se lo tenían que reconocer- Estamos muy bien, ¿y tú?-

La mujer pareció halagada enseguida, era obvio que se esperaba a alguna adolescente malcriada.

-Muy bien, gracias. Vaya, pero que jovencita tan educada- recibió una sonrisa por parte de la joven en respuesta al cumplido- La clase de la familia se nota-

-Sí, lástima que no conocemos a su familia- Roy le estrechó la mano y se acercó como si fuera a decirle un secreto sumamente importante- La pobre tonta es adoptada-

En su casa, Moira apretó la mano de su hijo inconscientemente.

-Te lo dije, Oliver, acaba de empezar a hablar y ya está diciendo estupideces-

Demonios, la mujer tenía razón…

-Tranquila, mamá… Apenas va empezando…-

La anfitriona del programa se rió. Le habían comentado que el muchacho era carismático pero en realidad tampoco se esperaba que fuera verdad.

-Hola a ti también, Roy-

El muchacho sonrió e incluso le guiñó un ojo a la joven mujer. El muchacho era tan apuesto que en ese preciso instante decidió que si el chico fuera diez años mayor… bueno…

-Que tal- respondió el muchacho con lo que la mujer no pudo evitar comparar con la sonrisa de Oliver Queen, pero si era idéntica!

-Bueno, pues en realidad estoy algo intrigada- comentó ella, adoptando una postura casual y comenzando ya formalmente la entrevista- Ustedes nunca antes habían dado ninguna entrevista formal, y no es que reniegue de mi suerte, pero me gustaría saber ¿qué hace que esta ocasión sea diferente?-

Artemis se apresuró en responder.

-En realidad no ha cambiado nada. Nunca damos entrevistas porque, bueno, la verdad la escuela nos mantiene muy ocupados- a ella- Y entre eso y los eventos de la empresa más además el ballet… Debo aprender a manejar mejor mi tiempo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa- sonrió un tanto avergonzada, lo cual la mujer podría asegurar que ganó el encanto de la audiencia.

-Cierto, estás en ballet, Artemis! Qué bueno que lo mencionas porque…-

De nuevo en la Mansión Queen, Moira no podría sentirse más aliviada. Al fin un tema agradable y que de hecho le parecía bastante conveniente. A la niña esa le estaba yendo bastante bien en sus clases de danza y era admirable el tiempo y esmero que le dedicaba, inclusive podría llegar a ser una profesional en no mucho tiempo si seguía así.

Y para alegría de la mujer mayor, siguieron hablando de los más recientes logros de su "nieta" un poco más de tiempo, hasta que para su desgracia la atención volvió al otro mocoso.

-Y tú, Roy, me enteré que conseguiste el grado de maestro de Kung Fu. Muchas felicidades-

El muchacho se obligó a sí mismo a volver a su previa actitud encantadora a pesar de que ya comenzaba a aburrirse un poco.

-Gracias, yo tampoco me lo acabo de creer-

-Imagino que de todos modos tienes que entrenar mucho y cuidar tus horarios… Roy, supongo que tú estás más o menos igual de ocupado que tu hermanita… ¿Qué hizo que aceptaras dar esta entrevista?-

-Oh, eso… Bueno, la madre de Oliver me pagó-

En su sala de televisión, Moira escupió su té.

-Pequeño crío de…-

Incluso la conductora no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-…¿Perdón?- se atrevió al fin. Realmente no sonaba hostil u ofendida, sólo tomada por sorpresa.

-Sí, verás, la vieja… es decir, la adorablemente atenta madre de Oliver se dio cuenta de que últimamente no le agrado para nada y supuso que el resto de la humanidad pensaría igual que ella-

-Ah…-

Sí, creo que lo vio como una forma de redimirme-

-¿Redimirte?-

-Sí, algo así como una penitencia-

-¿Penitencia?-

-Sí, eso o debe pensar que soy socialmente inepto y que en verdad necesito de toda la ayuda posible-

Ay no… Esa respuesta se la esperaba tan poco o aún menos que la anterior. En ese momento la mujer no pudo evitarlo y se rio sinceramente.

-Bueno, pero obviamente no lo eres-

-Gracias, deberías explicárselo a ella. Al parecer asumió que si no me llevaba bien con ella quizás me llevaría mejor con el resto del mundo, tú sabes, con la gente normal-

Y de nuevo se rio. Ese crío era tan simpático y su sonrisa tan contagiosa.

-Bueno, pues la Señora Queen puede estar tranquila, eres un chico bastante encantador-

-Pues gracias, tú eres muy amable también… Oh, y como sé que me está viendo- volteó a ver a la cámara para sonreír sardónicamente- ¿Que onda, abuela? La señorita opina que soy encantador-

En la Mansión, Moira estaba conteniéndose… en verdad conteniéndose. No podía creerse tanto descaro! Pequeño cínico de mierda…

-Ay- la conductora se rió sonrojándose un poco- Señorita… pero qué cosas dices, Roy-

-Sólo digo lo que pienso- el comentario provocó que Artemis rodase los ojos. Roy cada día se parecía más a Ollie…

-Pues gracias, que amable que piensas eso…-

En la mansión, Moira rodó los ojos fastidiada. Si algo bueno tenía el mocoso ese era que tenía carisma.

-Aprovechando que están aquí- continuó la conductora del programa- ¿Qué me pueden contar de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tommy Merlin? Salió en todos los periódicos de la ciudad y ustedes se ven muy contentos en todas las fotos-

-Bueno, lo estábamos- aclaró Artemis en ese tono tan político que había aprendido a dominar bien- Es nuestro padrino y últimamente hemos estado en verdad ocupados, así que nos relajamos muchísimo en la fiesta-

-Eso sí, han estado muy ocupados. No pudimos evitar notar que no han asistido a casi ningún evento de la compañía este año… A propósito, ¿los veremos en la fiesta de gala de su abuela, Moira Queen, el próximo fin de semana?-

Artemis sonrió un poco más, completamente segura de sí misma.

-Cuenta con ello, no nos podemos perder la oportunidad de convivir con los socios e inversionistas más importantes de Industrias Queen- Roy rodó los ojos con la respuesta de su hermana.

La mujer le devolvió el gesto. Esa niña era tan adorablemente educada.

-¿Y qué me dices tú, Roy?- el chico regresó en sí al escuchar su nombre- ¿Te veremos ahí? Seguro lucirás muy bien de traje-

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero demonios no- contestó lo menos antipático posible.

-Eh… ¿Perdona?-

El chico no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

-Sí, es decir, aparte de la princesa- señaló a su descolocada hermana con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ir a algo tan jodidamente aburrido?-

La conductora se tomó un breve (muy breve) momento para salir de la sorpresa.

-Bueno, este… Sé que tu padre asistirá-

-Asistirá, eso no significa que quiera hacerlo- le sonrió el muchacho, señalándole un punto clave.

-Pero, es un evento de tu abuela-

El adolescente rodó los ojos completamente escéptico.

-Eso no lo hace menos patético… De acuerdo, yo igual no iré, así que por qué no hago mejor una fiesta en algún club de la ciudad y la hago de entrada libre-

-¿Qué? ¿El mismo día?-

-Sí, sería como el after pero mucho mejor y en lugar de la cosa patética que quiere hacer Moira-

-Pues… Vaya, yo…-

-Es más, seguro al público le agrada mi idea- y no era para menos, desde la audiencia se escuchaban los alaridos de emoción porque si algo se sabía en Star City y en todas las ciudades de alrededor era que tanto Roy como Artemis Queen sabían dar las mejores fiestas.

La respuesta tan alentadora del público tardó en irse acallando, pero tan pronto como le fue posible la conductora retomó la palabra, ahora sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa.

-Vaya, ustedes dos son algo distintos eh-

-Unidos pero diferentes- respondió Artemis, apenas ocultando su sonrisa. Ya quería ver la cara de su "abuela" al regresar. Seguro eso no era lo que la mujer se tenía planeado cuando prácticamente los sobornó para aceptar esa entrevista- Justo ahora mi prioridad es la escuela y la danza, y su prioridad es…- soltó una leve risa al no encontrar la palabra y voltear a ver al muchacho casi apenada- Bien, no sé si tengas prioridades justo ahora-

-No realmente, pero gracias por ventilarlo-

-Nadie te culpa- aprovechó de nuevo la conductora- De hecho sabemos que últimamente no la has pasado muy bien por uno que otro malentendido con la prensa, Roy, así que es entendible que no hayas tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Es terrible que ciertos periódicos amarillistas publiquen cosas como que te han visto con… lo diré, ciertas sustancias ilegales en las fiestas-

No obstante, el joven no se esforzó siquiera en parecer indignado.

-Lo sé, pero como dijiste, son sólo malentendidos de periódicos amarillistas. No sé por qué publicarían cosas así pero si a eso tienen que recurrir para vender…-

-Estoy segura de que así es, un jovencito tan centrado como tú no caería en cosas tan turbias sólo porque sí-

-Lo sé, esperemos que no afecte su opinión acerca de mi fiesta la próxima semana-

Pero en la Mansión no todos se sentían tan confiados como el joven.

-Thea, apágala ya… Ese mocoso del… No quiero verlo, apaga el televisor- la "abuela" Queen se estaba retorciendo del coraje. Maldita la hora en la que había pensado en sacar a ese hooligan al aire.


End file.
